Lovely Singing
by Akylina11
Summary: Five men are all given the opportunity to become famous and become stars from one phone call that informs them of a contract of a popular music company "Blakk Music Productions". But they all have their own opinion on such agreement...
1. Prologue

A lean built man sat in his office chair and scrolled through the tablet that sat elevated in his hand. The man was in him early 50's with very few grey hairs that only made his hair look animated than aging. He kept his short stubble neat and clean as it lined his jaw and the top of his lips. Wearing a navy business suit with a black button up under the jacket; we looked professional and expensive with his taste.

His dark brown eyes scanned the tablet as he views profile after profile, mentally sighing to himself about all the different men he looked at. Some not qualifying to his higher standards.

A sudden knock was heard at his office's heavy doors before he blankly glances from his screen for a moment, looking down again and calling in the person from the other side.

"Come in."

On command, the heavy door is pushed open and walks in a defined body of his assistant.

She stood at 5'10 and has her arms covered in many different tattoos. Her hair was dyed black with the tips colored with a bright red, mixing to look like the fires in hell. Her hair came over half her face and covered her right eye, but the sides not long enough to pass the temples. Like her boss, she wore an expensive suit consisting of a white button down with sleeves rolled to her elbows and a black vest over it. She wore black dress pants that covered her booties that she wore under them, making a shallow tap every time she took a step on the wooden floors.

"She's wondering when you would be able to send her the names of the men to her." The woman says to him as she halts in front of his wooden, black desk.

"I just finished a list with over 50 men on there. She will be able to find a few." He answers his assistant before he looks up at her and puts down the tablet.

"Well, she gave me a few names for you to check out." The assistant pulls out a piece of paper from the binder she held to her chest and lies the unwrinkled paper on the desktop in front of him. "And she has already looked through their profiles and gave reasonings to choose them." She pulls out 5 other file folders with printed names on them and set them next to the piece of paper.

"I told her I could handle this." He says in a low voice as he stares down at the pile of files.

The assistant shook her head. "She had these men in mind for a while now. Even before requesting this proposal."

He closes his eyes and sighs out loud.

"Thank you, Zexion."

Zexion nods before walking out of the office and shutting the door behind her.

Walking down the dim lite corridor towards the top floor secretary, she watches the wood flooring swim in lazy patterns before making it to the desk of the secretary. Nodding to the woman, she walks into the elevator and pushes on the floor 3 levels down. She stood in the silent elevator for a minute before stepping off. Walking down another hallway, she relaxes her posture and moves her hair away from her face before making it to another heavy door. Without knocking, she enters the room in a casual manner and walks past the smaller figure in the middle of the room.

"How did it go?" The woman asks Zexion as she sat down on the long sofa that sat on the other end of the room.

"In a few days, they will be at your doorsteps." Zexion replies with a small smirk and looks up to meet some dark colored eyes.

"Hm," The woman says as she runs her fingers down the string of her electric guitar. "Can't wait to get them wrapped around my finger."

* * *

 _ **V.P. Authors Note**_

 _ **This story is gonna be a modern AU of Shall We Date; Ninja Love.**_

 _ **The story reflects the title; there will be songs in here that aren't mine (like all of them) and I don't own anything from Shall We Date or any of the songs; just some of the other characters.**_

 _ **Instagram accounts are all made up, they aren't legit accounts and I made sure they weren't so I wouldn't steal anyone's identity.**_

 _ **At the end of every chapter, I will list the names of the songs and the artists they belong to and take no credit for using them.**_

 _ **Check out my WattPad if interested and be able to listen to some of the songs I will post with each chapter if you would like.**_

 _ **The story is also third-person so there will be a lot of "he" "she" and "they" until I mention their names.**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you and Enjoy :)**_


	2. Chapter 1- The Call

The redhead sat in a vintage, red armchair with two tall, sitting Doberman Pinschers; pointing their ears in alert. His eyes narrowed and chin faced upward; he pushes back some of the locks from his face back behind his ear, clearing his face and showing off his sharp jawline.

His body was covered in cheat sweat and part of his long mane was pinned back with a knife. He was stripped from the waist up, with only black, ripped skinny jeans covering his bottom half. In his hand he held a short blade dagger and kissed it with his thin lips.

"Looks sexy, Goemon!" The photographer continues to comment as he shoots picture after picture from different angles; getting the best lighting that he can.

"Kay, that's a wrap!" He exclaims out loud as he looks down at the last photo he took; grinning at his work.

"Good work boys." Goemon whispers to the two dogs next to him as they began to pant at his praise. Giving them a rub under the jaw, he stood up and walks towards the dressing room; where his agent stood with a grin on his face.

"Nice work there, Go. Looks like another successful photo shoot." Goemon's agent says as he gives Goemon a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Travis. I need a shower so I'll meet you at the hotel in a bit." Travis nods and begins to walk away.

But before he got far, he stops and spins around again.

"Oh, yeah, Goemon." Goemon looks back at him and raises an eyebrow. "Your phone started ringing for some reason and an unknown number was on the caller i.d., so…" Travis tosses the phone to Goemon before shrugging his shoulders and walking away once again.

Goemon shook his head before walking into the dressing room and dropping the phone at the vanity. Ignoring the phone, he stretches his arms above his head as he makes his way into the bathroom and immediately turns on the shower. Undressing from the jeans, he jumps into the shower and washes off all the makeup and cosmetic sweat they sprayed on him. Even though his body was already defined and showed a lot of muscle; the photographers would always put more makeup on his body to abnormally define them, which at times annoys the hell out of Goemon.

Walking out of the warm water, he wraps a towel around his waist and gets another one for his hair. Making his way back into the dressing room, Goemon tosses around his hair as he dries it with the towel, before hearing his phone start to sing "Sexy Back". Looking towards the vanity, an unknown number showed up on the screen as he stared at it; gambling weather to take it or not.

Gut feeling made him reach out for the phone and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ishikawa. My name is Blakk." The deep voice on the other side of the line made a chill go up Goemon's spine and he somehow wished he didn't pick up.

"How did you get this number?" Goemon asks the man, but he doesn't respond the way he wished he did.

"I would like to arrange a contract with you." His voice somehow sounded like death was at his doorstep.

"What kind of contract?"

"It's a contract that signs you to work for my company. You have talent and I'm looking for that. This contract will team you up and you would become ten times more famous than what you are right now. It's an opportunity to,"

"Pass." Goemon bluntly interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what you are playing here, but I'm not falling for it. If this was a real contract with something I can gain from; I wouldn't hear this bullshit." Goemon crossed his arm as he spoke on the phone with a frank, irritable tone.

The line goes silent before a female's voice spoke to him harshly.

"Legit or not, you are gonna be here to sign it. A car will pick you up tomorrow at 1 to take you to your private jet to get here." Then the line goes dead.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

"It's beautiful, Saizo!" A girl says as she turns her head to see her newly colored hair.

"Suits you well." Saizo replies with a small smile as he begins to style it with a curler.

The girl's hair was trimmed at shoulder length and was freshly colored a light peachy pink. Coloring the tips of her hair darker than what he did on her roots, it faded from light peach to dark peach and complimented the girl's pale skin. Saizo quickly styles it and pins it up in a half updo before using hairspray to keep it together.

"It's so cute!" She squealed as she continues to jump in the chair.

Saizo gives her a smile before taking off the cape over her and setting it on the chair next to him.

"Thank you Saizo!" The girl thanks, giving him a hug in the process.

"Yeah, anytime. And you know to how take care of it?"

"Don't shower for 24 hours, just color correction shampoo and conditioner, warm not hot water." She rolles her eyes as though it was the thousandth time she has needed to repeat this answer. "I know how it works."

"Just making sure. You have beautiful hair and I don't want you to ruin it." He says with a smile before patting her head. "Looks like Gabe is waiting. See you when you come back Aura." Aura nods and waves to him before skipping to her boyfriend; who looks at her in surprise and smiles before kissing her on her forehead.

As Saizo begins to clean up his station, his cell phone begins to buzz in his pocket which halts him. Pulling it out, he finds an unknown phone number on his caller i.d. and swipes his phone. Bringing it up to his ear, he hesitates before answering.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mr. Kirigakure. My name is Blakk." The name makes Saizo raise an eyebrow, as though he has heard of the name somewhere but doesn't remember where. Blakk just continues to speak. "I would like to arrange a contract with you. This contract teams you with my company and others to work together. You have a talent and I am interested in taking it and creating something bigger with it. You would have all the fame and fortune you could ever imagine, if you agree to sign the contract."

Saizo soaked in the information before speaking. "What if I read the contract and disagree to sign it?"

"Our goal is to get you to agree to sign it; no turning back." Blakk says to Saizo in a blunt tone.

"I have other questions for you before I agree to sign something that just came out of the blue." Saizo counters, making the man on the other end of the line to let out a small sign.

"We will answer your questions when you arrive."

"Arrive?"

"A car will pick you up tomorrow afternoon and take you to the airport."

"Wait, when was this arranged?" Saizo asks in a hurry, but the line already went dead when he finished the question.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

The albino racks up his weights as he finishes the workout and lets out a deep breathe. Stretching his arms across his chest both ways, he walks over to the locker rooms and squirts some of his electrolyte water into his mouth; wiping away any drops that made their way down his chin.

"Hey Kotaro, you going home after this?" His friend asks, as he makes his way towards the showers.

"Yeah. Why, you got something planned, Miki?" Kotaro asks his friend as he follows him to the showers with a towel in his grip.

"I was thinking if you want to go out for some sushi, I could totally buy for you." Miki gives Kotaro a grin before disappearing behind a white curtain.

"Sure. Does this mean I can get the most expensive ones?" Kotaro asks with a tease.

"Don't push it, teddy bear." Kotaro chuckles a bit before he starts the water and takes his shower.

Breathing in the steam from the hot water, Kotaro relaxes his muscles and washes off all the sweat that accumulated on his shirtless body from the 45 minute workout session.

Taking the few short minutes to rinse off his body, Kotaro walks back to his locker and begins to change into some baggy sweats before Miki runs out with his phone in hand.

"Hold up, I need a picture!" Standing next to Kotaro, he held up his iPhone and quickly snaps a pic of him with a towel around his waist and Kotaro next to him holding his shirt in one hand and sticking out his tongue; showing off his single tongue piercing.

"Do you need one every time we finish a workout?" Kotaro ask Miki as he turns off his phone and begins to change.

"Yeah. Plus, every time I tag you in my pics, you get more followers because you are apparently the hot one." Miki and Kotaro both roll their eyes before packing up and making their way towards a sushi shop.

"Aren't you ever afraid that one day you will be eating something that will get caught in your piercing and it will just painfully rip out?" Miki asks Kotaro as they sipped on the miso soup they were given.

Kotaro shrugs. "I just move my tongue a lot and make sure I don't get any food on top of it. It's hard sometimes when I'm eating ramen but you get used to it." His phone begins to ring in his pocket before he pulls it out and checks the caller i.d.

Seeing an unknown number, Kotaro raises an eyebrow and looks at his friend; also finding him with a curious look on his face. Tapping the screen, he answers the phone and answers.

"Fuma speaking."

"Good evening, Mr. Fuma. My name is Blakk." Kotaro mouths "Blakk" to Miki, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

"Holy shit." He mouths back to Kotaro.

"I would like to arrange a contract with you." Kotaro continues to stare at his friend.

"What kind of contract?" Miki lights up and starts whispering "do it, do it" to Kotaro before he was able to get a real answer from the guy at the end of the line.

"A kind of contract where you will gain top popularity and fortune with a talent you naturally hold in you." Kotaro breaks eye contact with Miki and looks towards his phone.

"I know you may have many questions, but I promise to answer them once you arrive to the office." The albino looks at him friend again.

"Take it! Take it!"

"Alright." He answers blankly.

"Excellent. A car will pick you up tomorrow morning and you will be taken to the airport for your flight." The line goes dead and Kotaro turns off his phone, sticking it back in his pocket.

"Sooo…?" Miki asks with a wide grin.

"Do you know who this guy is?" Miki nods to him. "Tell me about them."

 _~Lovely Singing~_

A kid skates through the crowd of college students after the afternoon classes and makes his way towards the college cafe. Easily maneuvering through all the people getting to class, he jumps off his skateboard and catches it mid-flight before opening the glass door and walking into the cafe with his usual cheerful manner.

"Hey, Musashi!" A girl greets him from behind the counter and waves her arm above her.

"Hey Nell. You know what I like." Musashi greets with a smile and unconsciously hands her his credit card to pay for the drink.

"Dude, you can get like thirty different other drinks besides this plain ol' coffee." She complains as she takes the card from him.

"Well, dude, I may like my plain, ol' coffee. But; I will get the chocolate danish this time. I'm starving after philosophy." Musashi takes his coffee and is handed a small bag with two of the danishes in them.

"You're a big guy, take two." Nell finishes before walking over and talking to another student.

Musashi could only smile to her response before he walks back to the entrance of the cafe and began to skate through the crowd again. Making his way back to the dorms, he takes his time after hearing the bell for the afternoon classes to start and slowly climbs the stairway. Taking large steps, he makes it quickly to the third floor of the dorm room, he walks down the short hallway and easily pushes his door open with his foot.

"Hey Tanner! Got you a danish!" Musashi calls out to his roommate and drops the bag on the coffee table in the tiny living room.

"Sweet. I'm starving." Musashi's roommate jumps off the top bunk and runs towards the danish's.

"Dude, we have cup of noodles in the cupboards. Don't wait for mommy to cook you lunch." Musashi shook his head as he made his way to the bunk beds and laid down on the bottom bunk.

Just as he pulls out his phone from his pocket, the ringer sang "Let It Rock" and an unknown number came up on his caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Miyamoto. My name is Blakk." The deep voice makes Musashi sit up on his bed and look towards Tanner; giving him a too familiar look.

Tanner quickly pulls out his laptop and pulls up a tracking program before putting in Musashi's number and clicking enter.

"What's your purpose for this call?" Musashi asks with a frank tone.

"I would like to arrange a contract with you." His expression goes blank and he grows confused.

"Um, I think you have the wrong number. I haven't done anything to situate myself in any contract signing. I'm just a college student." Musashi explains to the man on the phone.

"I am well aware of your current living situations and I have a purpose to acquaint you with our company." The man responds in a confident tone.

"And what company would that be?"

The phone grew silent before Blakk spoke again. "I know you have many questions, but I promise they will all be answered shortly." Musashi looks up to his roommate to find him nodding his head.

"A car will pick you up tomorrow afternoon to depart you to the airport. Your school is already notified about your absence and will be expecting you to be gone for a few days."

"Wait, what do you mean gone?!" Before the question was answered, the line went dead and Musashi listened to a dull ring come through the phone.

Looking up at Tanner again, Musashi turns off his phone and walks over to him. Looking over his shoulder on the computer screen, the tracker finished calculating the call data before pinpointing the caller to be in Japan.

"Looks like you're going to Japan, man."

 _~Lovely Singing~_

"What songs are we playing tonight?" The tall man asks his friend as they scrolled through the songs on their computers.

"Mmm, some of Kevin Rudolf songs would do." He answers back as he looks at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke, where are the headphones I just bought?!" A girl complains as she runs up the spiral stairs near them.

"I don't know! I'm not the one that wears them. I just got some new ones myself. Which, I hope, you don't touch." Sasuke sticks his tongue out to her before she pouts and descends the stairs. "Wait, why are you looking for headphones when you're working the bar tonight?!"

"Fuck off!" She shouts from the lower level before his friend chuckles under his breathe.

"She sure is a fireball."

"You can say that again."

Sasuke's phone suddenly rings and he picks it up on the second ring.

"DJ Monkey's phone." He answers.

"Good evening Mr. Sarutobi. My name is Blakk." Sasuke's face lights up and he suddenly sits up in a flash.

"Blakk? As in Blakk Music Productions and the company who works with Blakk Angel?" Sasuke looks back at his friend in excitement before paying attention to his phone again.

"So, you are familiar with us?" Blakk asks without surprise.

"I'm a fan sir."

"Well, I would like to arrange a contract you with. To work with our company." Sasuke suddenly grew speechless as he heard the words he has wished to hear since forever. "I would take that as a yes. Tomorrow I will be sending a car out for you in the morning and will take you to the airport to depart in a private jet."

"Wow, I just really appreciate the opportunity to work with you Mr. Blakk." Sasuke finally replies.

"Good. See you as soon as you arrive." Then the line goes dead.

Sasuke sat in silence before his friend speaks to him with a confused look.

"Yo, you okay?"

"Dude, I just got myself a gig."


	3. Chapter 2- The Visit

Goemon walks through the double glass doors and looks around the entrance of the building in amazement. The interior of the building was all painted black and silver with a large geometric chandelier hanging above him. The walls were high and there were glass logos on both sides of the room labeling the company "Blakk Productions".

As Goemon walks up to the receptionist desk, he didn't have to say anything before she speaks to him first.

"You must have been called in to see Blakk?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yeah, for some weird reason." He answers back, making the girl giggle under her breath.

"Well, he will be calling you in shortly. Please have a seat with the others."

"Others?" Goemon looks back and finds four out-of-place people who were about his age.

They all looked so different from each other that he was confused of why they would be all here. Sitting down at the end of the sofa, Goemon eyes the men and checks them out mentally. The one closest to him was an albino. He wore a beanie on his head but Goemon was still able to see that his locks were as white as snow. He sat with giant headphones in his ears and a book in hand, as though to shut out the world around him. The guy next to him sat with a People's magazine in hand and also had some earbuds plugged in. He wore a cardigan with some ripped jeans and a black fedora on his head. He seemed too fashionable to be here. On another sofa sat two younger kids. One had long green hair that was braided to the side. He wore a black flannel with some ripped blue jeans. The kid sat next to another guy who looked to be his age, wearing a leather jacket and Beats around his neck. They watched him play on his DS to pass the time away that they were sitting.

Goemon looks away and pulls out his phone to find a text from his agent.

" **Have a safe trip!"**

" **Don't do anything stupid in public."**

He could only smile at his agents texts before texting him a small message.

As he pushes "send", Goemon hears some shallow footsteps from afar before looking up to find someone walking towards them. They wore a black vest with a white undershirt with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Their hair was cut short and colored strangely. They wore long black dress pants with boots hiding under them, making those shallow taps. The person walks up to them and halts, before examining them and bowing.

"You were all called in by Mr. Blakk, correct?" The person asks the group, making them all nod in curiosity. "Good," they say. "Follow me." Turning on their heel, they began to walk away in a certain direction before the boys decided to follow him/her to the elevators. "Page Blakk and tell him we're on our way." The person tells the receptionist, making her nod and pull out a pager.

"I can't tell if that's a guy or a girl." The one in leather asks his friend.

"Dude, I have no clue."

 _~ Lovely Singing ~_

Zexion walks the group to the room at the end of the hall before knocking twice and opening the thick wooden door. Keeping the door open, Zexion stood still as they file past her and were greeted by a middle-aged looking man; who sat behind the office table with a grin on his face.

"I'm so glad you can all make it!" He exclaims with a smile.

"Technically, you forced us." Saizo recalls in a blunt tone as he sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"It was a mission." Blakk simply rebounds before nodding to Zexion.

Without a word, she places a piece of paper in front of the boys with their names on them and a place to sign. They all take a look at each other before staring down at the piece of paper.

"This is the contract I want all five of you to sign." The boys look up at the boss man and stared with mixed expressions. "This contract ties you with our-" Before Blakk was able to finish, Sasuke interrupts with his gleeful voice.

"Done!" He hands the contract to Zexion, who looks at him with a small smile; already knowing that she's gonna like him.

"What?!" The boys exclaim in surprise.

"But he hasn't even explained to us anything." Saizo voices in annoyance.

"So? I already know a lot about this company. It has been a dream to work for them for a while." He announces to the four as he leans back in his chair.

"Did you even read the contract?" Goemon asks.

"Didn't have to. I have signed many in my life, I think I know the drill." Sasuke gives a smirk to them before looking at Blakk. "Is Blakk Angel here today?"

He nods with a grin. "Yes, you will be meeting her shortly."

"Who?" Musashi asks.

"You will soon find out."

"Why not tell us now?" Saizo asks impatiently.

"Well if you shut up, maybe he would be able to explain things to you." Zexion mutters loudly enough to them, making Blakk look back at her and frown.

"Please don't intimidate them, Zexion."

"Yes, sir." She bows to him before shutting her mouth.

"I'm sorry for Zexion's behavior. She can become intimidating at times when she finds someone she dislikes." Blakk apologizes, making some of the boys look at her in surprise.

"Ha! I knew she was a girl!" Sasuke claps his hands in triumph.

"Wait, who does she dislike?" Kotaro asks, finally saying a word.

"That you will never know." Blakk finishes with a smile. But none of the boys were able to smile back as they stare at the assistant.

"I agree." The boys look back at Musashi, who sat at the end, and watched him sign his name on the line and hand it back to Zexion.

"Two down, three to go." She comments as she hides the contracts in the folder she is holding to her chest.

"What the hell?" Saizo questions.

"I read through the contract and I agree with it. I will work with your company." He explains. "Plus, I'm studying business in school; I believe this is a great way to expand and keep your business alive."

Blakk gives another smile. "Nice work there, Musashi. I'm glad you're on board with this situation."

"Thank you, sir." He nods his head to him and mirrors his smile.

"Can you continue on with why you want us to sign this contract?" Goemon asks with a blank tone.

"Ah yes, well, as I told you all over the telephone, I would like you all to become acquainted with the company. You all qualified in one way and that is why you all were chosen. It was an anonymous drawing that you all were able to qualify for. As you all see, none of you are alike." The boys look at each other and mentally agree.

"So this is where I have the cut off. I will let you all loose and Zexion will show you around." Blakk looks at his Rolex and lets out an annoyed sigh. "I've got a meeting to run to. Zexion; don't let her speak her mind too much, please."

"Yes, sir." She bows to him one last time before he takes a black briefcase and exits the room. Leaving the five men with the trap in the room.

"So…" Sasuke begins as he looks up at Zexion.

"You want a tour of the building?" She asks the boys with a small smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Musashi and Sasuke answer in excitement.

"What about us?" Saizo asks Zexion as she walks past him.

"I'm hoping during the tour you change your mind about this decision. It's a big deal that you have been chosen to work for such a big company like ours. But even if you don't agree, we will find other ways to get you to sign the contract." Zexion explains as she stood at the doors and held them open.

"I'll do it." The boys look back at the albino as he held the contract in his hands.

"What the fuck!" Goemon shouts. "They are practically forcing us to sign this stupid contract and you are just falling for all this stupid bullshit. We don't even know why we were chosen!"

Kotaro looks up at Goemon with a blank stare before walking past and whispering, "Read the contract."

Goemon frowns at his comment and watches his back as they began to file out of the room.

Walking down the hall, the six walk into the elevator and Zexion pushes on the top floor of the building.

"Blakk Productions is a 32 story building with both a business side and a living quarters. We provide some of the employees a room to sleep in and some live here for longer than a short period of time."

As the doors open, the six step out of the elevator and find that it was a plain hallway with the signs "LAUNDRY" and "MAINTAINS" to one side, but the other side was a stairway that went to the roof. Following Zexion, they walk up the stairs and open another wooden door to walk out and find a pool in the center of the entire rooftop. The water was glowing blue, even with the sun out, and there were several lawn chairs spread out around the pool. Around the edge the roof was a clear railing that seemed to be several inches thick.

"And this is the pool for anyone who wants to use it. Open 24/7." She explains as she watches the boys walk around and check out the view.

"Do you have a gym here?" Kotaro asks her.

"Yes, it is a few floors down, and also open 24/7." Goemon looks back to find Kotaro's face lite up and he could only shake his head in annoyance.

Leaning on the railing and looking over the view of the city, Goemon frowns and lets out a sigh.

"I want to go home."

 _~ Lovely Singing ~_

"And this…" Zexion stops in front of a black door with a large vertical handle on one end and looks back at the group. "This is where the magic happens."

Zexion takes hold of the handle and begins to open the door slowly, already knowing what's on the other side. Sasuke was so eager to see what was on the other side that he was leaning against her and looking over her shoulder to see through the door. But what was on the other side spooked him more than his fear of chickens.

"BARK!" A black dog barks loudly with his canines hanging out and ears pinned back.

"Ahh!" Sasuke screams loudly and falls back into Kotaro, who catches him and raises an eyebrow is confusion.

"Charm." Zexion calls firmly, making the dog to point his ears forward and tilt his head. "Sit."

"What the hell is that?!" Sasuke shouts, still holding onto Kotaro for dear life.

"This is Charm." She simply answers as she gives the scary canine a rub under the jaw. "He's her dog."

"Who?" Musashi asks before they were interrupted by a musical rhyme of an electric guitar.

The boys look up and find a girl standing on one side of the room with different instruments surrounding her, but a dark blue electric guitar was wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was a long, straightened cyan color with two braids running over her shoulders and swinging near the strings of the guitar. Over her head were some black and blue headphones with cat ears on the band, making it look like she had cat ears. She wore ripped skinny jeans with some buckled black boots and some finger gloves. Her shirt was cut up and held on her shoulders with a spaghetti strap and showed off her deep red push up bra.

The girl was in her own world as she played the guitar with a song playing through the headphones before Charm trots over to her and touches her leg.

"Aww, you hungry, baby?" She asks the dog as he whimpers at her. Pulling out a bone shaped treat, she tells him to sit before handing him the treat and giving him a rub under the jaw.

"Don't spoil him. Dad told you to make him stop barking at intruders." Zexion addresses to the girl before she looks up and finds the group of men at her doorway.

Sasuke stares at her in awe before finally saying something.

"You're Blakk Angel." He mutters, making the rest look back in surprise.

"Wait, this is the girl who we're are gonna be so destined to meet?" Goemon asks in annoyance. "She looks like any regular girl!"

"And you look like any regular fuck boy who cares too much of his image." She counters, making him glare back at her.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" He shouts at her.

"Hey, cool it." Kotaro tells the red head as he lays a hand on his chest. Looking back down at the dog, he finds that Charm had once again pointed his ears back and was showing his teeth at him.

"This isn't an ordinary dog, is it?" Saizo asks as he watches the dogs every move.

"Nope. He's a hybrid. Half dog, half wolf. Making him very protective of his mate." Zexion explain as she sat on the sofa and looks through her binder.

"Enough about the dog. We should be pointing out that we are standing in front of one of the most famous cover singers in the world!" Sasuke exclaims, making the girl smile at him and nod.

"Alixa. Also known as Blakk Angel." She finally greets as she takes a small bow to the group.

Sasuke squeals in excitement.

"Please tell me I heard you right; cover singer?" Musashi ask in confusion.

"Yes. She first became famous on some social media sites where she posted a lot of her singing cover songs. Then became famous on YouTube, and now she is here. Stars of one of the biggest music productions in Japan."

"Music?" Saizo asks. "We're signing up to sing with her?"

"Didn't you read the contract?" Kotaro asks.

"No, but sign me up." Saizo takes out a pen and signs the area for signatures and hands it over to Zexion, making Goemon grunt in anger.

"What the fuck?!" He shouts. "How are you so stupid?! There is nothing beneficial to this and you are just signing your lives away with this stupid, useless career choice. You people don't know what you are getting yourself into!"

"Hey, we know exactly what we are getting ourselves into. But unlike you, we see the positive in this and see that it is beneficial to us in a way." Musashi barks back at Goemon as he crosses his arms across his broad chest.

"Tch. I'm done." Goemon mutters as he walks towards the door and out of the room.

As he leaves, Zexion stood up to catch him, but was quickly stopped by Alixa with a quiet voice.

"No, leave him."

"Hey,"

"He'll change his mind." She reassures as she stares at the door with the other four boys.

 _~ Lovely Singing ~_

"What a fuckin waste of time." Goemon mutters under his breath as he rides down the elevator with his phone in hand.

Just seconds from calling his agent, Goemon closes his eyes and leans against the wall. Letting out a breath of air through his nose, he calms himself down and turns off his phone. Trips are usually stressful on him and he hasn't been able to get some decent food or sleep since these few hours. Remembering the contract, he shook his head silently and decided that he would wait before making a legit decision.

Walking out of the elevator, Goemon walks into the lobby as he stared down at his feet as they stepped on the hard ground.

"Goemon?" Looking up at his name, Goemon looks back and find Blakk just walking into the building and looking at him in confusion.

"I don't think I can sign it." He quickly reveals before Blakk could say anything else.

Nodding his head in silence, Blakk walks out of the door and into the early evening air. Following him, Goemon and Blakk walk side by side in silence before Goemon found that he was actually taking him to a restaurant that was just a block away from the building. Looking at the man in surprise, he felt kind of embarrassed to be there; especially since he was wearing plain white jeans with a grey shirt and a blazer over it. Too casual for this place.

"Oh, welcome back, Mr. Blakk." The hostess greets with a smile.

"Evening, do you have a table for two open near the bar today?" Blakk asks.

"Why, yes we do. Would you follow me please." Taking two menus, she walks Goemon and Blakk to their table.

"Why don't you want to sign the contract, Goemon?" Blakk asks the red head as he looks through the menu.

"Well, Blakk-"

"Call me Roburt." He interrupts.

"Roburt, I don't want to sign because I don't believe it will be beneficial to me at all." He looks up at Goemon for a moment and nods. "I have a career already in Greece. I don't want to take up another stressful job and get nowhere."

Roburt closes his menu and leans on the edge of the table. "Answer me this: did you audition to model?"

Goemon looks down at his lap and ignored the words on the menu. "No. I went to a talent audition to see if I could make it with singing. But I was never chosen. Backstage one of the agents who were there suggested doing the modeling auditions that were happening the next day. And with his advice, I was picked. Out of 107 contestants, I was one of the 10 that were chosen." Goemon looks up at Roburt and finds him studying him deeply.

"Since that day, I thought I was only good from the outside. Never really tried singing since then." The redhead finishes before Roburt spoke with some optimism.

"But you have though. And what you have is a great voice." Goemon blushes slightly to his compliment before smiling.

"Thank you."

"I want you to reconsider," He mentions, pulling out a copy of the contract and sliding it over to Goemon. "Please."

Goemon looks down at the contract, at Roburt, then to the contract again before nodding his head silently. Taking the pen that was offered, he signs his name in cursive before clicking it closed and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, you know what you are ordering?" Blakk asks Goemon after putting away the contract and raising his hand, signaling the waitress to come over with a notepad.

"You sure?" He asks, looking through the expensive menu.

"All on me." Blakk reassures with a smile.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 3- The Music

The elevator door opens one last time before the group of boys let out an amazed sigh.

"And this floor is your living quarters." Zexion finishes as she walks out of the elevator and shows off the floor.

Just as they got off the elevator, the boys stepped on a soft cream colored carpeting that made up most of the room. To their left was a black themed kitchen with a gray granite island and a large stainless steel refrigerator. And to their right was a one sided window that took up nearly the entire length of the wall before it stopped at the edge of the large bookcase filled with different books, movies, and cds. Also hanging on the wall was a large flat screen tv that looked very expensive and too beautiful to touch.

"This is fancy!" Sasuke comments as he jumps onto the sofa and sinks into it.

"Is the fridge always stocked?" Musashi asks as he walks to the refrigerator and opens it to find so much different foods that he hasn't seen ever, since he is American, and drooled slightly at the beautiful sight of it.

"Not bad." Goemon nods his head and looks around the room before noticing the pile of suitcases that he believes are theirs.

"I'm not done. This is just the living room and kitchen. I shall show you to your rooms." The boys follow Zexion again and stand in front of two doors.

"This door leads to a room with two queen sized beds, a private bath, and also has its own tv in it." They walk into a silver painted room with the two beds lined parallel to each other. They faced the large tv screen that was symmetrically lined in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room was a door that lead to a good sized bathroom with a walk in shower surrounded by glass walls and lined with pebbles.

"Where's the closet?" Kotaro asks.

His question causes Zexion to grin before she walks to the opposite side of the room and plants her hand flat on the empty wall, before pushing on it gently and letting the secret wall open. All the boys looked in astonishment as they just witnessed a secret door that was nearly invisible.

"No fucking way!" Sasuke shouts and runs into the walk in closet. "This is so neat!"

"I still need to show you the other room." As the boys follow Zexion out, Kotaro stood still and watched them leave before looking back and throwing his backpack onto one of the bed, silently calling dibs on it.

"This room," She begins as she walks in and shows the room that was slightly bigger than the other. "Is more of a game room than a bedroom. I don't know why."

The room was painted a metallic green with the ceiling painted black. On one of the walls stood another flat screen tv with shelving around it that contained a PS4, xBox One X, and all the games imaginable. Right across from the tv station sat a sofa with a coffee table in front of it. On the farthest wall stood a bunk bed while the closest was also a bunk but had an office space instead of another bed.

Musashi and Sasuke take in the room before looking at each other with a blank stare.

"Top."

"Damn it."

The two walk to the bunk before getting comfortable and looking through all the games.

Saizo sighs. "I guess I'll bunk with them. Keep them from binge gaming."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kotaro." Goemon looks back at the albino before he finds a slight rosy color dust his cheeks. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." He answers before walking away.

"That was easy." Zexion comments before walking back into the hallway.

"Hey, Zexion, what are those two doors for?" Kotaro asks Zexion, making her look back at him with a blank expression.

"Those are our rooms." Goemon and Kotaro look at her in confusion. "Alixa and I don't have our own floor. You're technically rooming with us."

The two look at the black door at the end of the hall and stared at it for a long moment.

"Can we see the rooms?"

Zexion stares at them for a moment before nodding and walking towards the door colored dark navy blue and slowly opens the door, as though not to alarm anything inside. As she opens the door wide enough for the two boys to walk in, a loud hiss was heard and the two find a defensive King Cobra standing tall in front of them with his hood flared out. Spooking the two men, they back into the wall and attempted to flee. But when Zexion casually takes hold of the snakes body and wraps it around her shoulders, Kotaro and Goemon froze and stared at the trap soothing the venomous snake and drop her binder on the desk next to her bed.

"This is Ax." She simply states as she strokes his head.

"You have a fucking pet cobra?!" Goemon hollers at her before the snakes hood flares out again.

"Yes." Blankly answering, Zexion takes him off her shoulders and lays him on the bed before he slithers towards the top and wiggles through the pillows and hides under the comforter.

"Now, you wanna see Alixa's room?"

Goemon and Kotaro look at each other timidly.

"Will there be a crocodile in there?" Zexion could only giggle before walking past them and towards the black door.

Knocking on the door, Zexion quickly opens the door this time and flies out of the door was a black and white fluffy ball before it attacks the albino without warning. Knocking him down onto the ground, the fluffy attacker begins to viciously lick Kotaro's face.

"That is Malu." The giant dog looks up at Zexion as she said his name and he immediately runs towards her. Jumping on his hind legs, he begs the trap for kisses and pets, but when she clicks her tongue and points to the ground, he sits down and stares at her curiously. "This is Alixa's guard dog."

"Well, he would totally keep the place safe by licking the intruder to death." Kotaro sarcastically remarks as he wipes his face.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Lick to death. Apple pie!" Suddenly, a white bird flies out of the room and begins talking to the people on the ground before landing on the dogs back. "Giddy up, doggo. Giddy up, doggo."

"And this is Jax, her cockatoo."

"The bird could talk?" Goemon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a problem? Buddy, eh. You got prob?" Jax raises his crested feathers and bobs his head to the red head. "Square! Square!"

"I think he wants to square up with you." Kotaro suggests as he looks up at Goemon and curls his lips a little in amusement.

"God, well, what else she have? A tiger?" Goemon asks sarcastically.

"No, Jax is as exotic as she gets. But there is someone missing. But he will come out later."

Goemon and Kotaro look back at each other before shrugging their shoulders in unison. Kind of curious what else this singer has hidden to them.

 _~ Lovely Singing ~_

Alixa strums a few strings of her electric guitar before the lyrics in her mind began to sing out to her. Closing her eyes, her fingers count the strings before her hands began to naturally play the guitar to the song in her head. Rocking her body and bobbing her head to the beat, Alixa loses herself in the flow of the music and the strums of the guitar.

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone..._

She finished the song by throwing her arm in the air. Her heart raced and her mind settled. She let out a deep breath of air before taking off her headphones and dropping them around her neck and taking off the shoulder strap to her guitar off her shoulders. Gently placing it back on its stand, Alixa stretches out her arms above her head lets out a yawn.

"Oh good, you're finished." Looking back, Alixa finds her cousin walking through the door of the instrument room before plopping down on the sofa and letting out a huge sigh.

"What's up?" She asks as she sits next to her and calls over Charm.

"Those guys are just interesting. Sasuke and Musashi get along like friends forever. Saizo is like their babysitter and somehow has a silent bond with Sasuke. Kotaro is Kotaro; gay. And Goemon is getting used to it."

"How was he convinced to come back?"

Zexion shrugs. "I bet your dad has something to do with it. I saw him walking back into the building with him."

Alixa sighs.

"That's another thing he will hold to me. Ugh!"

"And now, the 'Thank You'." Alixa gives her cousin a friendly glare before standing from the sofa and walking towards the door with her dog. "Good luck."

Alixa doesn't reply, only waving her hand before walking out of the room. Leaving Zexion alone with her thoughts.

 _~ Lovely Singing ~_

"Dad?" Alixa peeks through the door of her father's office and finds him sipping on a glass of whiskey and looking through a file of some records.

"Ah, Alixa, come on in." At his words, the girl walks into the office and swiftly made her way to his desk before standing in front of it with her hands behind her back. "What do you need today?" He asks, thinking he knows what she wants from him.

"I just came by to thank you for talking to Goemon. That's it." Alixa declares to her father before bowing deeply; enough to get the tips of her cyan braids to sweep the wooden floors.

"Aw, anytime, sweetie." Her eye twitches at the name. "You know I would do anything for you." Then her eyebrow twitches.

"Yeah…" She simply responds before standing up straight and turning on her heel to get out.

"You heading to your room?"

"Yeah. It's late. I'm gonna get some sleep." Alixa replies to her father before finally getting out of the room and into the hallway.

Making her way down the hallway towards the elevator, Alixa looks to find Charm showing off his canines to the receptionist who just recently was hired and saw her cowering on the top of her desk.

"Three months and you still feel nervous around my dog." Alixa bluntly comments with a scoff before getting on the elevator and firmly calling Charm on with her.

 _~ Lovely Singing ~_

Musashi, Sasuke, Saizo, Goemon, and Kotaro all hung out in the living room. Musashi and Sasuke played with the console with Saizo watching them, Kotaro was on his laptop, and Goemon looked through some of the latest photos from the photoshoot. They were all in their own world until something scratched Sasuke's feet.

"Ahh!" Jumping on top of the sofa, Sasuke screams once again like a girl and spooks everyone in the room.

And at that moment, Alixa and Zexion walk in to find the boys looking around in curiosity and fear before the demon finally showed itself.

"Shujuki!"

Running up to the singer and assistant, a tiny black rabbit runs up to their feet and stood on his hind legs before Alixa bends down and picks up the little black ball.

"Are you scaring people again?" She asks the little bunny and rubs his little nose.

"Oh, that's where he was. I was wondering." Zexion replies nonchalantly and walks away to her room.

The room was silent as the two walk away as though this was normal and leave the boys in the living to leave questions hanging in the air. But the silence doesn't last long before Musashi begins playing again.

"Boom, head shot."


	5. Chapter 4 - The Night

Kotaro slightly oogles towards the redhead for a moment before he looks back at the mirror and sticks out his tongue to examine his tongue piercing.

"Don't those hurt?" Goemon asks the albino.

"It does bleed longer than the average skin and mouth piercing but you only have a weird numbing feeling on the tongue for a few days after getting it. So it isn't as bad." He explains as he unclips the piercing and replaces it with a plain small ballpoint.

"Do they get infected easily also?" Goemon asks as he watches him twist his tongue and feel around to see if it was on snug. "That's what I heard."

"If not cared for properly. I wash out my mouth with Peroxide every few days so I don't get that problem." Picking up the mirror, Kotaro scoots off the bed and sets the mirror down on the counter.

"That must be gross…" Goemon comments.

"Probably isn't as bad as the shit you put in your mouth." He counters with a blank expression.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Goemon stood up straight and puff outs his chest, turning towards the albino in defense.

"Chill, it's not meant to be a homosexual reference. We don't need two of them here." Slightly relaxing, Goemon averts his gaze from Kotaro and jumps on his bed.

"You aren't wrong actually…" Kotaro looks over to the resting redhead and waits for him to continue. "Photographers always make me put shit in my mouth. Half the time it's either fake or tastes bad." Sitting up again, Goemon grabs his computer off the stand next to him and opens it to go to his photos.

Walking over to him, Kotaro sat on the edge of his bed and watched him bring up pictures from photo shoots that didn't make the cut. The first one that he pulled up was him staring up at the ceiling with a small snake slithering out of his mouth and down his jawline. Kotaro could only shudder as he saw the scaly, slimy, thing made its way out of his mouth.

"I've had animals, flowers, foods, weird objects in my mouth a lot." Goemon resumes as he continues to show Kotaro pictures that were taken.

"Stop." He demands as he finds a certain photo.

It was Goemon with another model in Calvin Klein underwear. They were extremely close to each other and had foreheads pressed against each other. With their tongues out, Goemon had red paint streaming down his chin and the other guy had blue paint pouring from his mouth same as Goemon.

"Oh, this?" Goemon asks in a monotone. "Something they call "aesthetic porn" for Tumblr or something like that. Didn't really like it that much."

Kotaro continues to stare at the photo as he felt his chest tighten slightly. Biting his tongue, he shook himself into reality and got off the bed in silence.

"Where are you going this late?" Goemon asks.

"I have to workout before going to bed." He simply answers back as he left the room with a slam of the door.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

Kotaro drops the weights on the ground loudly and lets out a large sigh of relief. Trying to shake off this horny feeling that seemed to stick to him like silly string, he was having a very hard time trying to get the feeling off his chest.

Walking over to the punching bag he carefully leans against it to take a breath before he had the sudden urge to punch it; to get some kind of annoying and tingling feeling off him.

Punching it, the punching bag swings around violently and the sound of its chains echoed in the room. It made Kotaro feel just a little better, but he still didn't get that weird annoying mosquito off of him.

"That punching bag didn't do anything to you." A sudden voice spooks him and he looks back to find Zexion standing behind him in tight leggings and a sports bra that finally reveals that she doesn't have as much bust as her cousin.

Kotaro only glances at her for a moment before turning his attention to the still swinging punching bag.

"You got something on your mind there, Kotaro?" She asks him before walking towards the pair of treadmills and leaning against it before starting it up on low.

"It's nothing." He replies.

"Is it about Goemon? Sharing a room with him?" He slightly blushes before frowning.

"Shut up."

Zexion giggles before she begins to jogs at an even pace and stares up at her own reflection.

"Do you sing?" Kotaro suddenly asks.

"What makes you assume I sing?" Zexion counters without looking back at him.

"Well, you work for a company that produces music and your cousin is a pretty good singer… I think." The albino looks away in confusion and shook his head. "I haven't heard Alixa sing yet. I wouldn't know." He admits.

"Yes," She simply acknowledges to the albino. "I do sing but it's not really that often. I don't feel comfortable being out there like Alixa. So I stay as an assistant."

"But don't you like to sing?" Zexion soaks in the question before pausing the treadmill and making intense eye contact with Kotaro.

"I like singing. I grew up singing. But singing for others besides myself isn't for me." Her words shook Kotaro as he felt chills run up his spine. "Why show talent? Why entertain others with something you wish to keep to yourself? My uncle doesn't even know I sing and I am keeping it that way. Taking advantage of someone's self talent is like taking away the wild in a wolf. It will backfire and they will bite back." She continues on with her jogging and keeps straight eye contact with herself.

Kotaro didn't know what else to say, so he just decides to leave the room and go back up to the apartment. He was quite worn out because of his adrenaline going down and his weird hornyness fading away. He was back to normal in a different way.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

Goemon felt himself suddenly waking up as he felt something push against him. He felt faintly uncomfortable but warm in unison. He grew confused with the feeling before his eyes flickered open and he looked around in the dimly lit room. He looks at the ceiling above him as he notices the dim string lights on the trimmings of the room, lighting up the room with a misty frost color.

Attempting to move, Goemon felt pressure around his waist and all along his back. Knitting his brows together, he was reluctant to turn around; afraid of what was behind him.

But as he forces himself to turn and look over his shoulder, he gasps loudly in surprise. Just inches away from his face, Goemon finds the sleeping Kotaro with his face lying in the crook of his neck and his arm around his waist in a relaxed position.

"Hey, Kotaro! Wake up!" Struggling and jabbing him with his shoulder, Goemon attempts to wake up the sleeping albino to get out of the uncomfortable embrace.

After a few moments, the albino slowly opens his eyes and looks up to meet face to face with the annoyed Goemon. Taking him a second to realize, Kotaro sits up with a jerk and falls off the side of the bed with a cuss leaving his lips. Getting up off the ground, Kotaro awkwardly steps back from the bed and glances at Goemon with a sheepish expression of remorse.

"What the hell was that?" Goemon asks with an upset but embarrassed tone.

"I'm sorry." Kotaro only replies as he quickly attempts to leave the room.

As the door slams behind the albino, Goemon watches the door for a long moment before letting out a sigh. Somehow, he suddenly felt lonely and cold. He kind of enjoyed being surrounded by Kotaro's warmth.

Kotaro slowly sunk into the door. He was embarrassed and humiliated. It was so unlike him to do that. He didn't have any memory of him getting up and lying down next to the redhead. And he doesn't have any recollection of sleepwalking.

Shaking his head, Kotaro walks towards the living room to find that on the sofa sat Alixa with her malamute, Malu, sitting next to her with exhausted eyes. He wasn't as excited to see him as he was earlier that day; jumping and licking in enthusiasm. Now, he was just staring at the albino as he rests on the sofa.

"Can't sleep?" Alixa asks Kotaro as she looks up at him for a moment before going back to the game she was playing.

"You can say that." He replies.

Alixa pats the empty area next to her and smiles. "Sit." As he sits, she threw another controller towards him and nudges him. "Let's keep you up with zombie games."

"I'm not much of a player." He mutters.

"Nonsense! Everyone is a player!" She giggles and starts a new game with her and Kotaro.

They played for a few hours before Kotaro fell asleep on the sofa and Malu lied near him, comforting him with his warm coat.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

"Hey, Kotaro. Wake up."

The albino looks up at the voice with a jaded expression as he was shaken awake by someone. The figure was blurry for a moment before he rubbed his eyes and focuses on the lean figure. Zexion was standing over him with a slightly confused expression before tilting her head to the side.

"Did you sleep last night?" She asks as she glances over at the still sleeping malamute.

"Well, you woke me up," He counters with a yawn. "Is anyone else up?"

"No, everyone is getting some shuteye because we don't have an actual time to start work," Zexion explains as she walks over to the kitchen and picks up a plate. "Made you breakfast." Handing him the grey dish, he looks down to find two symmetrical sunnyside eggs with four sausage links on the side and a small side of hashbrowns.

Looking up to the trap, he gives her a little smile and nods his head. "Thank you."

"Yeah." She simply replies as she plops down on the sofa next to him and grabs the remote from the coffee table. "There is also coffee made in the pot."

Kotaro looks over towards the kitchen and sniffs the air to smell the sweet brew of fresh coffee.

"Thanks but,"

"You don't drink coffee?" She interrupts correctly.

"Yeah. It could stunt my growth." The words made Zexion turn towards him a little taken aback and look him up and down.

"What are you, like 6'3?"

He shrugs. "I think?"

Zexion scoffs before looking back at the tv in front of her and watching the show that played on low volume.

The two sat in silence as they ate breakfast before a loud voice rung through the room.

"You two are already up?" Sasuke asks with a big yawn.

"Knowing how late you were last night, I expected you to be up later." Musashi counters with a scratch of his head as he walks into the kitchen and finds the coffee in the pot. "Is this for us?"

"Yeah. Mugs are in the first cupboard next to the fridge." Zexion nods without looking up at the two boys.

"Awesome." Grabbing a mug, Musashi pours himself some coffee before roaming the fridge for some creamer.

"What's the creamer flavor?" Saizo asks as he appears from behind Sasuke.

"Vanilla." Looking back at him, Musashi pauses for a moment and looks Saizo from head to toe.

"What?" He barks as he feels his eyes scanning him.

"You just got up and you are already dressed?" Musashi sips on his coffee and eyes the quite feministic outfit.

"Nothing wrong with that." Saizo counters as he grabs a mug and pours himself three-fourths of a cup of cream then a little bit of coffee. Feeling the boy's eyes on him, he holds up his hand and stops their thought process. "Stop."

"Not judging." Sasuke quickly counters as he finds an energy drink in the fridge and quickly chugs it down with little to no effort.

"That isn't good for you," Musashi mutters before Sasuke sticks his tongue out towards him.

"What are you watching?" Saizo asks as he walks up to Zexion and Kotaro on the sofa and looks towards the big ass screen of the tv.

"Some show called Cash Cab."

"Ooh! I've heard of it. You get into a cab to drive to a certain destination and that is the amount of time you get to answer questions to be able to win on-hand cash." Musashi quickly explains before walking over and watching the screen.

"Sounds like you just described prostitution." Sasuke counters before Saizo smacks him on the back to his head. "Ow."

"If you guys are hungry, make yourselves some food. Just don't burn down the place." Zexion remarks to the boys as she finishes her plate and sets it next to Kotaro's on the coffee table.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

"And finally, what you all have been waiting for," Zexion slowly opens a door on the end of a hallway and allows the boys to file into the room.

The room twice the size of a horse stall and had equipment all over the place. There was a control panel with several office chairs and also a little portable DJ set off to the side. There was also an extra sofa next to the door and extra office chairs. With the addition of a fridge and little bar station.

"Welcome to the Blakk Recording Studio."

The boys looked around the room with awe before they all face their attention towards the booth. The recording booth was slightly bigger than the room they were standing in and had enough room for maybe a small orchestra. There was a drum set in the back, a piano in the corner, some guitars along one side of the booth and s bunch of recording stands and mics in the center.

Suddenly, the door opens and walks into the recording room was a teen in his later years and a plastic bag in hand. He looks around in surprise before looking at Zexion in confusion.

"Am I late?" Zexion looks at her phone for a moment before looking back at him with a blank look. But even as the boys weren't able to tell what she was saying, the kid nodded in understanding and faces the group. "Welcome to Blakk Music Productions. I'm Datchi; the recording producer." He bows towards them and smiles genuinely.

"This is Goemon,"

"Hey."

"Kotaro,"

Kotaro simply bows.

"Saizo,"

"Hi."

"Sasuke,"

"Yeeh."

"And Musashi."

"Sup."

Zexion introduces them before Datchi nods and looks towards her.

"Did she choose a song to use to try for them?" He asks, causing all the boys to look over at the assistant in confusion.

"I think she has. She will be here in a little bit."

"Wait, what are you setting us up to do?" Goemon asks, a little worried.

"Just something that was on the contract." Zexion blankly responds as she sat in an office chair and spun it in circles.

"What?" He spits.

"Kidding. It's just to test to see what you sing better in. Something like putting you in a category." The door suddenly opens again and comes through is the energetic Malu with Charm cooling walking behind him. And trailing the two canines was Alixa with a completely different appearance.

Instead of long, cyan braids she wore the day before, she had her hair in a messy updo and was the color of Kotaro's mane; white. But even with her hair put up, it seemed to be less than half the length it was before. It confused and surprised the group but the other two didn't seem to notice or acknowledge the fact that she look a little different from yesterday.

"Cool, people are here." She blankly remarks before walking into the booth with Charm leading the way.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Datchi exclaims with a knuckle crack after setting down his food and grabbing a pair of matte black Beats.

The boys stand behind him and watch into the booth Alixa putting on a pair of headphones with cat ears over the band and give Datchi a thumbs up before the recording studio filled with sound.

 _This is not the way into my heart, Into my head, Into my brain, Into none of the above_

 _This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, This spark of black that I seem to love_

 _We can get a little crazy just for fun, Just for fun, Don't even try to hold it back just let go_

 _Tie me up and take me over till you're done, Till I'm done, You've got me fiendin and I'm ready to blow_

 _Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my Flesh (Get undressed, T-taste the flesh)_

 _Bite into me harder, Sink your teeth into my Flesh (Pass the test, T-taste the flesh)_

 _Hold me up against the wall, Give it till I beg, Give me some more, Make me bleed I like it rough, Like it rough, rough, rough_

 _Push up to my body Sink your teeth into my Flesh_

 _Hold my hands above my head And push my face into the bed Cause I'm a screamer baby Make me a mute_

 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse Beat beat beat beat It's like a trigger Get me ready to shoot_

 _Wanna wrestle with me baby Here's a sneak Little peek You can dominate the game Cause I'm tough_

 _I don't play around that often When I do I'm a freak So you'd better believe I like it rough_

 _Push up to my body Sink your teeth into my Flesh (Get undressed T-taste the flesh)_

 _Bite into me harder Sink your teeth into my Flesh (Pass the test T-taste the flesh)_

 _Hold me up against the wall Give it till I beg Give me some more Make me bleed I like it rough, Like it rough, rough, rough_

 _Push up to my body Sink your teeth into my Flesh_

"Oh! I know this song!" Sasuke exclaims in excitement as Alixa continued to sing.

All the boys looked back at the tall monkey with an annoyed and confused expression.

"I think if anyone is gay enough, they will know this song," Saizo mutters under his breath, but Kotaro was still able to hear him and glares at him from the side.

"So, what song will we be singing?" Musashi asks Zexion as she wrote down notes in her binder as if she had the natural need to. Looking up at him after a moment, she looks up at him and nods.

"Many should know about it. There are six of you and there aren't many songs that have enough roles in a song to really have all of you sing at once."

The boys look at one and another for a second before looking back at Zexion- who heeded no attention to them- and guessed.

"K-Pop?"

"Hollywood Undead?"

"Twenty-One Pilots?"

Saizo once again smacks Sasuke on the back of the head at his response before explaining that they only had three people in their group.

Zexion giggles discreetly. "Close. _Sucker For Pain_."

"Ooh, I know that song by heart," Musashi comments as he rubs his hands together as if he were warming up in the cold.

"Same!"

"Heard it, but don't really know the lyrics." Saizo adds on.

"Everyone has their own part. You would only need to remember a little bit." Zexion reassures as she hands the boys a copy of the lyrics.

"So you guys ready?" Looking back, they find Alixa standing in the doorway of the booth and waiting for them patiently.

"You can say that," Goemon answers before they all file into the booth and pick a recorder with a set of headphones.

Glancing down at the lyrics for one last time, they find where they have their lines and gave Datchi a thumbs up when they were ready.

 _(Kotaro & Goemon) _

_I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _(Saizo)_

 _I'm a sucker for pain_

 _I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles_

 _Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion_

 _We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure_

 _Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog_

 _Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for_

 _Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety_

 _Walk slow through the fire_

 _Like, who gon' try us?_

 _Feeling the world go against us_

 _So we put the world on our shoulders_

 _(Kotaro & Goemon)*chorus*_

 _(Sasuke)_

 _I been at it with my homies_

 _It don't matter, you don't know me_

 _I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene_

 _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

 _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

 _We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing_

 _Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what_

 _We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in_

 _Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion_

 _I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family_

 _No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy_

 _Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up_

 _Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up_

 _(Kotaro & Goemon) *chorus*_

 _(Musashi)_

 _I'm devoted to destruction_

 _A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction_

 _I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me_

 _See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy_

 _Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat_

 _Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat_

 _Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast_

 _And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke_

 _Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal_

 _Naked in the North Pole_

 _That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul_

 _And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads_

 _So I don't fear shit but tomorrow_

 _And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain_

 _You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim_

 _Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne_

 _I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train_

 _Cause I'm a sucker for pain_

 _(Kotaro)_

 _Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it_

 _Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it_

 _No pain, no gain_

 _Never stand down, made our own way_

 _Never going slow, we pick up the pace_

 _This is what we wanted from a young age_

 _No emotion, that's what business is_

 _Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

 _(Kotaro & Goemon)_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _(Goemon)_

 _More pain_

 _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

 _For more pain_

 _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

 _For more pain_

 _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

 _For more pain_

 _Got me begging…_

Looking around after finishing the song, the boys glance at each other and felt a little more connected after singing a song all together. And to be honest; they all thought that they sang great together.

"Good work." Alixa praises and smiles a rare genuine smile.

 _~Lovely Singing~_

Saizo, Sasuke, and Goemon sat around in Goemon's room and talked out their careers as a model, cosmetologist, and DJ. It was mostly quiet in the hall as it was late at night, but a sudden sound scattered their thoughts and made them all curious. Slowly peeking through the door, the three find Alixa walking out of her room in an elaborate outfit and with Charm next to her. Glancing at one and another with a curious stare, they silently follow the singer and find her walking into the elevator without a single sound.

"Should we follow?" Sasuke asks Goemon and Saizo; making them look at one and another with the same exact look.

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Flesh by Simon Curtis**

 **Sucker For Pain by Imagine Dragons, Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Logic, Ty Dolla $ign**


	6. Chapter 5- The Club

Goemon, Saizo, and Sasuke slowly follow Alixa out of the building and into the street. Trying to keep the distance with the singer, they walked side by side as low-key as they could without looking like stalkers to the public. And somehow, the streets seemed to be a lot more crowded in the evening then they were during the day. Being the tallest, Sasuke was able to keep track of her better than the others before he gets distracted by a little pet store they pass and he just had to stare at the little puppy in the window. Saizo grabs his ponytail and yanks it to bring him back into reality before he stops and looks around in a panic.

"Um… I lost her." He admits quietly.

"You son of a" Saizo hits the back of his head again before Goemon shushes them.

"No, she went into that alleyway." Goemon points and creeps around the corner.

Glancing down the alleyway, they find the girl walking with the dog as though she didn't know she was being followed and continued to stride at an even pace.

As she neared the end, the boys follow down the alleyway and stay close to the wall so they wouldn't stand out too much. Picking up the pace when she rounds the corner, Goemon raises an eyebrow when he suddenly hears some upbeat music and a whole lot of other voices.

"Wait, is that a club?" Sasuke asks before they peek around and find a line of people standing against the wall.

"Holy shit." Goemon comments.

"Yup knew it!"

"So this is where she was going?" Saizo asks before he was able to spot the dogs tail and find the security guard let her in before everyone else with a nod. "Hey, look. She got in right away."

"You think they know her?" Sasuke asks.

"No shit. She literally just walks up to the front of the line and they let her in. No one in line is complaining about it." Saizo points out and gets a better look at the security guard.

"You think we can get in?" Goemon asks Saizo.

Saizo looks back at him and sees that he was wearing a tight fitting shirt with a pair of black Gucci sweatpants. His hair was pulled back and he looked like he had makeup on when he really didn't. Then looking at Sasuke, he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt under his thin sweater and wore with it baggy sweatpants with different stencils and stickers on them. And on the side also said his DJ name in gold letters.

"Yeah." Saizo simply answers with a churning expression.

Goemon shrugs his shoulders before walking out of the alley in plain sight. Walking outside the line, he eyes the people staring at him and notice that some of the people in line recognized him just from the side. Even trying to sneak in photos on their phones.

Walking up to the security guard, Goemon looks straight at him and gives him a little smirk.

"Goemon Ishikawa."

The security guard nods and moves the chain that blocked his way into the club.

As he passes the security guard, Saizo followed silently before he was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed back from the entrance.

"Hey hey hey. It's cool. They're with me." As Goemon reassures, he finds that only Saizo was behind him and Sasuke was somewhere out of sight. "At least he is."

The security guard lets him through before closing it off again.

Then to the boys' surprise, Sasuke walks up to the entrance with another man next to him; both laughing as though they knew each other.

"Makai." The man said to the security guard before Sasuke spoke after.

"DJ Monkey."

The security guard just nods and lets them in as though he knew the two.

Walking up to Goemon and Saizo, Sasuke lets his friend loose and waves him off before eyeing the two boys.

"Makai." He repeats; as though he thinks the two know who he was. "He's a DJ that I met at a music festival a year back. He's really cool. I honestly didn't know he lived in Japan." Sasuke explains.

"Okay, well I had no idea it would be that easy to get into this club." Goemon changes the subject and scans the hallway they were in.

It had a slight slope to it as it descended to the dance floor. The walls were pure concrete and had graffiti all over the place; some fresh and some faded away. The walls illuminated with a purple hue from the neon sign that hung on the wall. The sign was as simple as being called "Violet"; which seemed like a strange name to call a dance club.

"Come on. Let's see if Alixa is here." Saizo declares, pulling Goemon out of his trance.

"Yeah, sure." He agrees as he trails behind Saizo, continuing to look around the hallway as they approach the floor and its heavy, humid air.

Suddenly being greeted by the strong strobe lights, it took the boys a few moments to readjust their eyesight before they were able to get a clearer view of their surroundings. Slipping through the crowd of people dancing to the music, Saizo, Goemon, and Sasuke attempt to try to find the singer they followed the entire way there and were also looking for the bar that might be there.

"Hey!" Goemon grabs Saizo's arm and pulls him in a certain direction.

Looking around, Saizo continues in that direction before the two were able to hit the bar counter and find the bartender washing some shot glasses.

"You look lost!" He shouts to the two, making sure that they were able to hear him.

"Thanks! We're kind of new!" Goemon shouts back.

The bartender smiles before he nods to the side and gestures the two to follow him. Walking around the counter, they get to the other side of the circular bar and felt it calm down from the exciting energy.

"What brings you here tonight?" The bartender asks as he pulls out three shot glasses and fills them with some fireball.

"Just looking for someone," Saizo answers before taking the shot. And to Goemon's surprise, Saizo doesn't make the disgusted face he thought be would.

"Do you drink often?" Goemon asks in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Saizo looks down at the shot glass before glancing up at the bartender. "You got vodka?"

He nods with a small smile before coming back with a clear bottle of vodka and pours him the entire shot; watching him drink it down with ease.

"Well, do you know who you are looking for?" The bartender asks Goemon.

"Yeah. She's a singer. Alixa Blakk." Goemon simple explains as he takes his shot of whiskey.

"Oh, what do you need baby girl for?" Goemon suddenly chokes on air as he hears his nonchalant comment.

"What?!" Goemon and Saizo ask in unison.

"Yeah. Alixa works here. What do you need with her?"

"What do you mean she works here?" Saizo asks.

"Wouldn't people figure out that she's a famous idol if she worked somewhere so crowded like this?"

He lets out a little chuckle as he takes another shot. "Not the slightest. She's the DJ in the club." Then he points up to what seemed like the stage. "Over there."

Looking up to where he was pointing, they find the familiar figure of Blakk Angel with some neon glowing violet headphones and a DJ stand with strobe lights all over the place. She danced around with the music and controlled the crowd to her own pleasure. They all danced to the music like it was a magic spell or something.

"When does she come down from there?" Goemon asks.

"Umm… around three. That's when the club dies down and we clean up around here. But the club is open 24/7." The bartender explains.

"Until then, I guess we're waiting," Goemon reveals as he continues to stare at the DJ.

Saizo stays quiet until after his fourth shot.

"Where's Sasuke?"

 **~~~~ Lovely Singing ~~~~**

Saizo and Goemon were successful at drinking an entire bottle of whiskey and vodka by midnight before they noticed that the dancing and crowds of people were beginning to die down. There were fewer people on the floor, more people at the bar, and still, the same amount of sober the boys were in. Walking a straight light would not be a problem for any of them as they continued to watch the people dance and make out in front of them; while also taking subtle glances at the DJ.

Charm sat with his ears perked forwards the entire night as though on guard and no one dared to get near this dog. Even when people walked as close as ten feet near the DJ stand, he bared his teeth at them and growled.

It wasn't long until they found Sasuke walking towards them with a drunk flush on his cheeks with a little skip in his step. He walked out of a room on the other side of the club with others trailing. One was his friend, Makai.

"Hey, guys!" Sasuke slurs in excitement as he makes his way to them. "Boy, I missed you guys so much." Sasuke attempts to wrap his arms around Saizo but it backfired and he folded onto the counter.

"Is he drunk?" The bartender asks as he takes away Saizo's and Goemon's shot glasses and the empty bottle of vodka.

"Beautifly drunk," Saizo answers as he sips on his Coke.

"I thought he would be able to handle the alcohol," Goemon mentions.

"Well, he can't. He's only 18."

"You know, I should be kicking him out, but he's done for so I'll let him live." The bartender shook his head with a little smile before getting a glass of water and placing it next to him.

"Hey, Goemon." Saizo gets the redhead's attention before he looks up and meets his focus.

Looking up at the stand, Saizo and Goemon find a new body walking up the stand, and Charm was actually welcoming to him. His hair was pulled back in a half messy braid and he wore a semi-formal outfit of a violet button up and black dress jacket. His pants were long enough to cover his expensive dress boots that looked like they were just taken out of a Thursday Boot box.

Taking a closer look at him, they saw that he had brought his face close to her's and also handing something to her from close contact. Yet it was barely noticeable, Saizo and Goemon saw it and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is there something going on with him and Alixa?" Goemon asks the bartender.

But as he opens his mouth to answer, he freezes and purses his lips. Pretending like he didn't hear the question.

 **~~~~ Lovely Singing ~~~~**

By 2 am, the boys were ready to leave. The club was almost empty besides for a few little groups here and there and the music has died down.

Alixa was still up in her stand for a while before the boys were able to find her getting ready to go down. She took off her headphones, turned off all the lights and speakers that made the club lively and put on the little leather jacket before calling for Charm and walking down to the empty dance floor. At first, it seemed like she was about to head for the exit, but when she suddenly turns the opposite way into a hallway, Goemon and Saizo grew curious and as quietly as possible followed her into the hallway.

"Where is she going?" Goemon asks, confused and annoyed with her already.

"Don't ask me," Saizo whispers back as he peeks around the corner. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Goemon questions his friend. "What's going on?"

Switching positions, Goemon peeks around the corner and gasps slightly at the sight.

The man they saw earlier was holding up Alixa against the wall with her legs around his waist and their lips locked together. And not just that, the man's hand was under her crop top and looked to be playing with her nipple; pleasing the DJ as they continued to make out.

Ripping away from the scene, Goemon could only stare blankly at the wall and actually tried to get the image out of his head; even though he felt himself beginning to grow hard at the thought of those two going at it in the hallway.

"Shit man." He whispers to himself, making the guy next to him silently agree.

The two were about to leave the hallway until a German Shepherd appears out of nowhere and just bares her teeth at them. It freaked them out enough that they made a loud enough sound that the man was able to hear it down the hallway. And if the sudden dog didn't spook them enough, the two were suddenly grabbed by a shoulder before jumping in fright and looking back to find the man standing with a grim look on his face. And the thing was; he was alone.

"The fuck are you doing back here?" He growls at them before calling for the dog behind them.

"Um, nothing. We were just looking for the bathroom." Goemon quickly answers, resulting in Saizo staring at him in disbelief.

"Very funny." He comments with a frown. "Why were you spying on my girlfriend and me?"

"Alixa is your girlfriend?!" Sasuke's voice suddenly bursts out from the end of the hallway with a wacky step in his stride as he attempted to make his way towards the little group.

"Hm. If you know her, you must be the group who she recruited." He guesses with a blank expression; somehow not surprised the group in front of him.

"Yeah, so what?" Saizo counters.

"Nothing. Just get the fuck out of here before you lose her." He finishes with a turn on his heel and a call to the dog before they disappeared around the corner.

"The dude is fucking shady," Sasuke comments before falling over Goemon's shoulder.

"What the fuck man?!"

"I am not carrying this drunk lard." Saizo quickly walks back towards the exit of the club with the two behind him before he was able to notice Charm standing in front of the door, staring at them contently.

Freezing at the sight of the hybrid, Saizo held his breath and stared back in slight panic; hoping that he wouldn't suddenly attack him. But even with his ears pointed forwards, Charm didn't move towards nor away from the man. Continuing to stare, he tilts his head to the side and watches him for a few more moments before deciding to leave the scene with a steady jog.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Saizo resumes the walk to the outside and finds the alleyway deserted.

"I would have never thought that his guy was _that_ heavy," Goemon complains as he attempts to carry him on his shoulder.

"The building isn't too far from here so you won't have to suffer for long." Saizo looks back at Goemon and raises an eyebrow. "So what's up with you and Kotaro?"

"What do you mean?" Goemon questions in surprise, wondering how the subject even came up.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along quite nicely. Even sleeping together."

Goemon suddenly stops and drops the boy onto the ground. Standing defensively in front of Saizo, he glares at him and speaks in a low voice.

"How the hell did you hear about that?"

Saizo could only hold a blank expression. "You two are fucking loud." He simply answers before licking his lower lip and walking through the alleyway.

Goemon was a little more relaxed after hearing the answer. It means no one is spreading rumors about him and Kotaro. But it didn't make him feel at ease as he knew that Saizo could slip something and word could go out that he may be gay. He didn't know what freaked him more; the fact that there would be a bad word about him on the outside or that he can be labeled as a fag for the rest of his life.

 **~~~~ Lovely Singing ~~~~**

Sasuke was able to somewhat sober up on the way back to the building before they sneaked past the receptionist desk and poked around the corner, finding that Alixa and Charm entered the elevator. As the door closes, they watch the numbers rise for a moment before finally pushing the down button.

"I honestly thought we would get caught today." Sasuke sighs with a small, naive smile.

"You idiot. We did get caught." Saizo barks back with a glare, but it doesn't seem to bother his friend.

Looking down at his almost dead phone, Goemon finds that it was almost four in the morning and that he really wanted to get some sleep.

"But Alixa didn't see us." Sasuke continues to counter.

Saizo watches the numbers decrease before nodding.

"Yeah, I hope so. I wonder what she would have done if she did find out."

Just as Saizo finished his sentence, the elevator door opens and staring back at the three was a fearful glare of the singer; who didn't seem to have gotten off at the floor she was supposed to.

The three men spook and froze at the woman's presence.

"Get the fuck in and shut up." She growls with her arms over her chest.

Doing as she commands, the three got into the elevator with close eyes on the dog; hoping that he wasn't ready to kill them by their throats.

"Why the fuck are you following me?!" Alixa shouts as the doors close behind them.

"You had to open your fucking mouth Sasuke." Saizo grits with his teeth and smack him on the back of his head.

"Hey! Answer the fucking question."

Goemon opens his mouth for a second before closing it. Wondering if he should really be responding to this bitch.

"We heard you walking out of your room." Saizo begins. "You looked like you were going out and we just wanted to see where this place was."

"That doesn't give you a right to follow." Alixa frowns. "If I'm working this late at night, I don't need to be babysitting you also."

"Wait, you saw us?!" Goemon asks abruptly.

"Yeah." She answers as though it was obvious. "I'm fucking 20 feet in the air. I can see the entire club and bar."

The boys look back at one another with a displeased and failed look on their faces. They thought they wouldn't be seen, but apparently, she knew they were following from the very beginning.

As the elevator doors open behind the singer, she takes another good look at the triplets before speaking to them in a soft voice.

"The next time you want to go to Violet, just tell me." With that, she left the room and entered her chambers for the night.


End file.
